Resi
Resi is one of the 4 possible partners the player can choose at the beginning of Summon Night 2. Personality Despite his appearance, Resi is actually a boy. He has a feminine personality because of the way he was raised. He is very polite and love to do chores (becoming a good match for Amer), but the truth is that he is a wimp. In the face of danger he always cries. This is because of a complex he has since he can’t be as strong as most of other children in his tribe. That is why he has a strong respect and admiration for the stronger ones, wishing he could be like them some day. Background Resi is a boy from the Metral tribe from Maetropa. Because of a serious disease he had in the past, his horns had to be cut so he could live. Since horns are the source of Mana for his race, he was not able to be recognized as a adult man anymore. Without much of a choice, the only method available for him to be recognized was doing works that normally only women do in his tribe. But since there was no other way, he decided to give it his all, so that he could be useful to the strong people that he admires. For this reason, he became really good in doing house chores, even better than most women in his tribe. He got so happy to be praised that he begins to like doing it. Development Summon Night 2 He is chosen if the player select Maetropa/Beast World at Chapter 0 of the game. In the beginning, he displays such cowardice that even Philip – the ceremony examiner – made fun of him by saying that he was a failure as a Beast partner. Even so, the main character didn’t give up on him. During their journey, they came across a group of Degrea’s Black Knights from the Old Kingdom that wanted to kidnap Amer - a girl that was considered a saint because of her healing powers. Some days later, they finally came to the realization that they were mere pawns in the scheme of a group of demons that wanted to obtain a weapon called Geil, so they could fulfill their master Melgitos' ambitions. In the middle of a fight against the demon Binna, the protagonist hurts her/his leg and is unable to run from the demonic beasts, he orders Resi to run, so he could call for help but seeing it would be too late, he finally won against his fears and came back to protect his master. This moment of pure courage made him awaken the ability that Binna recognizes as the “Eyes of Knowledge”. Using his newfound powers, he is able to get rid of most of the demonic beasts, making the battle easier for his friends, but loses his consciousness in the process. During his route, in the final confrontation with Melgitos, He uses his Eyes of Knowledge once again to stop the demon from spreding his Root of Evil in the world, he is even able to bind the fiend, but was not powerful enough to destroy Melgitos without Amer’s help. In the ending, he dedicated himself to help in his master’s training, if Melgitos is reborn from the fragments that he spread through the world. Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 If you picked EX-e-LD Resi will be Magna/Toris' Guardian Beast. He gets himself lost during a mission with his master, Amer and Nesty in a snowy field. He finds two Eskimo children while trying to find his friends and decides to protect them from outcast beasts and help the kids to find their father. Later, he is helped by Edgar/Aera and is finally able to find his master. Summon Night 3 He travels to the Forsaken Island on an important mission to investigate the mysterious elements found there. It’s during this mission that they will have to fight against an old enemy. Trivia *His favorite type of food is fruits. He likes to eat them much more than meat. *Despite being a coward at the start of the game, ironically, he is a good melee-type character, with great mobility to block the enemies path and possessing decent strength. *He really loves doing house chores.,to the point where he goes to a festival to buy kitchen knives. *He is constantly compared with Arno from Summon Night: Swordcraft 2, since both are from Maetropa and are kind of androgynous (Although their gender are revealed at some point in their respective games). *They can actually meet each other in Swordcraft 2 if the player makes the right choices. *It's hinted in his background that only men in his tribe have horns (since he had to do women's works when he lost his horns), but Elka from the first game is from the same tribe and, despite being a girl, she has horns (maybe because she is the leader's daughter). *In the Summon Night tarot collection, He and the other beast partners join Magna from the Karma End to represent "The Fool" card. *Kuroboshi Kouhaku comments how he first started drawing Resi with intentions to draw a girl. That was the cause for his androgynous looks. Gallery 00-The Fool.png|Resi in "The Fool" Tarot Card SNCollection2-Resi1.jpg|Resi in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Resi2.jpg|Resi in a holyday special card in Summon Night Collection SN2-44.png|SD Resi Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character